narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konohamaru Sarutobi
Name Do you think its possible to recognize him as Konohamaru Sarutobi? --Kakashi Namikaze 14:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :The same reason why we don't call Tsunade, Tsunade Senju or Narotu Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. We do not know for certain what their last name is and this isn't the place to assume.--TheUltimate3 14:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I think it is time to change it to Konohamaru Sarutobi. He says that he and his uncle Asuma are part of the Sarutobi Clan which kind of confirmed that Sarutobi is his Last name. :As long as Konohamaru's surname hasn't been stated to be Sarutobi, we shouldn't change it. It is still possible that Konohamaru has a different surname, or even has no surname at all. --ShounenSuki 19:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Now Konohamaru surname been confirmed on chapter 428. We should change the name then on here right. To Konohamaru Sarutobi. Hopemon 05:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Rasengan Has it been stated who showed him how to perform the Rasengan? None of the other Rasengan user's were ever seen interacting with him (except naruto maybe). Could he had learned it himself like he leran the Harem jutsu? WhiteStrike 01:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Newest chapter revealed that Naruto taught it to him some time after he and Jiraiya found the Fifth Hokage.--TheUltimate3 02:01, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Go check in Onemanga.com Chapter 428 pages 4-6 Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc Eugh, the "Post Hidan and Kakuzu arc" section is starting to look horrible. Piles of small notes inside of parenthesis. Notes in parenthesis is something you are supposed to avoid using at all costs. It's not a MoS thing, it's a universal rule in writing. Adding piles of notes inside of parenthesis ruins the flow of an article and lowers the written quality of the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 26, 2008 @ 11:06 (UTC) Age When did it say his age? :Third Databook and please sign your comments. --Silver Ninja-Talk- 18:46, 13 April 2009 (UTC) JUTSU In chapter 427 page 3 we can see Konohamaru performs a hand-seal. what jutsu does he intend to perform? I think it was written ones in the chapter but I guess the translation was updated and changed. :The next time he is seen; his Shadow clone fights Pain (chapter 428 page 1). However, from what I can tell, he is using the dragon hand seal, and the only jutsu I have found that starts with it is Shadow Neck Bind Technique. It might be a hand seal for some sort of diversion jutsu. Jacce | Talk 18:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) infobox picture Should Konohamaru infobox image be changed because it is not his first appearance? Ttogafer (talk) 15:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean where he's wearing a helmet? He wears goggles for most of Part I, and the only criteria is that the image be from Part I. ''~SnapperT '' 18:06, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Infobox Messed Up Someone messed up the infobox and i don't know how to fix it (really im afriad of making it worst.) Can someone please fix it? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Name Considering his last name is Sarutobi, wouldn't Asuma's sibling be his dad? When you marry the woman normally changes her last name to her husband's last name. -A Naruto fan :We only deal with facts. That is speculating. Jacce | Talk 18:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, it isn't uncommon in Japan for a man to marry into a higher-standing family and assume his wife's family name. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Wind Nature Type seeing konohamaru using rasengan that bugged me wasn't rasengan an wind release technique ? doesn't that make konohamaru a wind nature type ? --Petar93 (talk) 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Rasengan doesn't use nature transformation, thats Wind Release: Rasengan which only Naruto uses.--Deva 27 (talk) 23:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Right But about his rasengan being so small .... it can't be just small when naruto was at konohamaru's age he made a normal rasengan maybe his "small" rasengan had been combined with something --Petar93 (talk) 08:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe Naruto just has more chakra than Konohamaru, what with him being the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and all. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Bottomline, Konohamaru isn't Wind natured as far as we know. Why do so many people think that the basic Rasengan is wind natured? First Kakashi, now Konohamaru. Omnibender - Talk - 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) no no about kakashi ok he copied it i never said anything but i think that konohamaru might use some nature type and combine it with rasengan therefore making it small --Petar93 (talk) 21:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Or it could be small because he hasn't perfected it.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't, but last week someone tried to add Wind Release to Kakashi's natures, saying that he was wind natured because he could use Rasengan. Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) yeah that sucks :D :D and about not been perfect hey remember naruto trained konohamaru throw all the steps of the rasengan and it seems that he got it cuz if he hadn't he would not be able to do rasengan :P but hey and remember when naruto promised konohamaru to teach him a bigger rasengan i am almost sure he was talking about Oodama rasengan --Petar93 (talk) 00:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :And even if he does teach him Odama Rasengan, it still isn't a Wind natured technique. His small Rasengan is most likely because he has less chakra and is less skilled then Naruto when he learned it. Also, consider how Naruto learned to do the original Rasengan: with the balloon and the ball for forming the shape. His Rasengan was that size. Maybe he trained Konohamaru with a smaller-sized object. Sexy Jutsu: Hot Body Pole Dance No one gonna make an article for that and add it to his jutsu list?--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 03:59, August 18, 2010 (UTC)